All will be well in love and war
by Mitchie100
Summary: Harry has had a difficult life. Now is his time to shine, his time to make a family and career for himself. No more BWL he just wants to be Harry, Can he have the life he has always wanted. Maybe...


**A/N: Iv had this story for a while iv changed it from i originally had i know the Harry is a teacher has been done many a times, but i hope my take on it is a little different and a good read, please forgive any mistakes. Review and let me know what you think so far.**

Harry stared up at the old castle one last time. This was it, he was leaving the one place he had called home, Hogwarts. Harry knew this time had been fast approaching but he was not ready, he thought that if he didn't think about it the day for him to leave would not arrive.

As Harry stood their looking out across the lake one last time, he thought back to the day before. Yesterday morning was the memorial for the People, magical and Muggle alike that lost their life during the second wizarding war. Harry remembered the sadness he felt as he watched his fellow friends, classmates, teachers and even complete strangers mourn the loss of there loved ones. The war was over, but the loss that everyone had suffered will stay with them all forever.

With a sigh, Harry turned and continued his walk around the grounds, he stopped in front of what used to be Hagrids hut, but was now nothing more than a giant hole in the ground. Harry had not yet spoken to Hagrid Since the battle 2 days ago, he was in a critical condition in St Mungos, He didn't want to think too much about, he didn't know what he would do if he lost another friend.

The Hogwarts express was due to leave in an hour, so he moved on to the Quidditch pitch. He was standing at the entrance to the Gryffindor change room, remembering his first ever Quidditch match. The youngest player in a century he was, he thought back to the first match he ever played, he had never been so nervous. His friends kept saying he was gonna do well and that it was in his blood (his father was a Quidditch captain and chaser) but Harry remembered that none of this helped him over come his fear. His first match, the one that he nearly swallowed the Snitch in, Harry snickered to himself he almost cost the team the match. It was after that match that Harry gained the confidence in himself and a great seeker, the praise he felt from his team members and the rest of the house gave him the boost he needed.

Lost in his thought Harry didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"I thought I might find you here" Came a soft Voice.

Harry Jumped and turned around to face the voice, and came face to face with Minerva McGonagall. He smiled at his old Professor and Head of House.

"Good morning Professor, how are you this morning?"

The old School teacher smiled sadly at her ex-pupil.

"I'm well than you Harry. But please, im no longer your teacher, call me Minerva"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the witch before him

"I'll try, but you'll always be Professor to me"

They both stood there for a while before Harry asked

"Was there anything I could help you with Professor, I have to get to the station soon"

Minerva smiled warmly at him

" I was just curious about your plans once you left today"

What ever Harry thought the old witch wanted this was defiantly not at the top of his list.

"To tell you the truth i hadn't really given it much thought" said Harry

"I got offered a spot in the upcoming Auror academy program but between you and me I've had enough of dark wizards to last a life time."

Minerva could see the pain behind those words but let the young man continue.

"Other than that I haven't finished my N.E.W.T.S. to be qualified to do much else except maybe play quidditch"

The Hogwarts Professor watched Harry as he explained his plans for his immediate future, she had always thought that he would purse a career as an auror, but she could certainly understand his reasoning about why he didn't want to.

"Of course Harry" She paused "Now that brings me to my next reason for tracking you down this morning Harry, As you may or may not know Hogwarts is lacking in faculty as of now. At this present ill be Taking on the role of Headmistress, Transfiguration and I'll also be the Interim Head of Griffyndoor" Minerva didn't want Harry to interrupt before she had finished so she didn't even pause to take a break.

"Now my plan is for me to drop my teaching role and Head of house duties by the end of the next school year" The professor paused and took a big breath before saying

"I am offering you a position Kind of the equivalent to a muggle teachers aide, throughout the school year you will teach the first and second years in certain classes which will give you credit for your N.E.W.T.S. as well as other duties such as grading supervising detentions and administrative roles. At the end of the year , We will offer a Full time Teaching position if you so choose to accept. You are not the only person i have offered this to, as i said we are really low on staff, I've convinced some of the teachers to stay for one more year in hopes i can fill the vacancies, not to mention it would be nice to have some young blood throughout the staff"

Professor McGonagall watched Harry for his reaction, she was quite stressed about the future of Hogwarts and really hoped this opportunity would help all involved.

Harry was speechless, did he want to stay at Hogwarts?

Of course who was he kidding he loved this place, But did he want to become a teacher? This was a lot to take in, but she was right, this would be probably the only chance he had to get his N.E.W.T.S.

He finally answered

"I'll have to think about it Professor, it's quite a big decision, that's okay with you."

The aging Professor smiled at him

"I wouldn't expect anything else Harry, but i do ask you have an answer by next Monday as i have a lot to organize"

With one last smile at the boy she said

"best you get going Harry it's almost 11"

With that the old Professor headed back up to the giant castle leaving Harry with a lot on his plate.

As the golden trio boarded the Hogwarts Express, they found themselves an empty compartment just as the train left the station. They settled in for the long trip ahead, Harry lost in thought once again this time about his conversation with McGonagall. He was thinking about all the Pros and Cons the offer had. It would mean he wouldn't have to go house hunting at least not as soon as first thought, he would assume he would stay at the burrow for the time being. But it also meant being away from his friends, some part of Harry knew that when they left Hogwarts they would go off and get different jobs, live in different suburbs but he couldn't help but hope they would buy houses next door to one another, be best friends with whomever Harry chose to marry, Their kids growing up together, never being more then a feet apart. Now that Harry thought about it he wasnt even sure what his best friends plans for the future were either, they never had time to discuss it during the war. Before he could dwell on it much longer Hermione asked the inevitable question.

"So what are our plans now Harry?"

Harry looked over at his best friends, Hermione was laying in Rons lap, they had gotten together during the final battle. Harry couldn't have been more happy for them.

"Well..." Harry began

He wasn't sure whether to tell them just yet or not.

"I'm thinking of going to try to get my N.E.W.T.S."

Harry didn't want to tell them anything just yet until he had made up his own mind about his future.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Harry, I of course will be doing the same thing, But i also will be helping Ronald with the Hogsmede Branch of WWW, poor thing needs all the help he can get"

The mention of Fred's passing brought a sad quietness to the compartment, the loss of one of the Weasley twins was a big loss to everyone.

Harry went back to his thoughts after that, Ron and Hermione would be close by in Hogsmede, what excuse did he have now to decline the ones in a lifetime offer. Did he see himself as a teacher? More importantly would the students see the famous Harry Potter as a teacher and authority figure? Harry shook his head, he was just trying to find excuses now he was fairly certain he would take the position but he would sleep on it and if he still wanted to in the morning he would owl the headmistress.

The Hogwarts Express Arrived in London at about 5:30pm. As the trio disembarked and grabbed their luggage, the all stopped and looked around. It was the first time in their lives they could do just about anything they wanted without the fear of a madman chasing after them, it had been 4 days since the downfall of the darkest wizard since the 17th century and it still hadn't hit them that they were free.

Of course waiting for them was none other than Molly Weasley, she had Owled them this morning explaining that she would be there to greet them saying that just because they were adults now didn't mean they didn't need her love and care. None of them complained they all needed this.

Mrs. Weasley hugged all her children (She considers Harry and Hermione her children obviously) and they began their journey to the apparation platforms.

"Arthur tried to make it, but he is just so swamped at the ministry of course"

The four children could tell how much it hurt the Weasley matriarch to not be with her husband and most of her family after such a tragic time in there lives. Harry made a silent vow to stay as long as Mrs Weasley needed him, it hurt him a great deal to see the only mother figure he had in such emotional pain and he was going to do everything he could to ease the pain.


End file.
